Uno más Uno son Tres
by Ginny Collins
Summary: Dos noticias son informadas al grupo de shamanes... dos niños aparecen... ¿Qué será de Lyserg y Jeanne ahora?
1. La culpa la tiene el Alcohol

Uno más uno son tres  
  
N/A: Lo que puede pasar después de una fiesta... Esta historia pasa tres años después del torneo de shamanes... los chicos ya tienen 16 años. La historia comienza en la fiesta de matrimonio de Yoh y Anna... Disfruten ^^  
  
* * *  
  
Todos estaban completamente borrachos, incluso Anna y Jeanne. Esta última estaba junto a Lyserg afuera de la pensión. Ambos muchachos estaban ebrios a más no poder, así que no se podían controlar. Hace mucho que ellos dos se amaban en secreto, pero no se atrevían a confesarlo. Ahora el alcohol los descontroló y no pudieron evitar comenzar a besarse. La chica estaba sentada con Lyserg recostado debajo, lo besaba apasionadamente. El joven, le correspondía apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Lyserg, después de muchos intentos, logró ponerse de pie y tomó la mano de Jeanne, llevándola a su cuarto. Se encerraron allí. La chica echó al muchacho sobre la cama y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras éste le besaba el cuello.  
  
* * *  
  
Despertó lentamente. Vio que un brazo le rodeaba el cuello. Miró hacia su derecha y vio a Jeanne junto a él. No se había dado cuenta pero le dolía la cabeza como nunca antes. Salió de la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Miró a la chica que estaba en su cama y vio que ella también lo estaba. ¿Qué habían hecho? Solo recordaba que en la fiesta que hubo después del matrimonio de Yoh y Anna tomó mucho alcohol. Comenzó a acordarse de cosas que sucedieron después, pero todas las escenas eran rápidas y confusas. Volvió a ver a la chica. ¿Habrían...? Por el aspecto de la cama y por el hecho de que ambos estaban desnudos, no cupo ninguna duda.  
  
- ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Solo tengo dieciséis años! ¡Soy muy pequeño para haber hecho semejante barbaridad...!  
  
- Ly... serg... Cúbrete por favor...  
  
- ¡Jeanne! ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
- ¿Tampoco recuerdas? Lo único de lo que me acuerdo es que me sentí feliz... Aunque algo me dolía... mucho... pero lo disfruté...  
  
- Eso quiere decir que...  
  
- Así parece...  
  
- Ahora que recuerdo... No fue tan malo...  
  
- Algo que volvería a hacer...  
  
- Yo también... Pero no ahora...  
  
- No...  
  
- No estoy preparado.  
  
- Yo tampoco estoy lista.  
  
- Este... me alegro de que haya sido contigo Jeanne... Creo que me sirvió para liberarme de algo que tenía hace mucho guardado adentro...  
  
- Pues... yo también me alegro de que hayas sido tú... Creo que me ayudó a decirte algo que nunca pude decirte...  
  
- ¿Tú me...?  
  
- ¿No lo sabías? Yo pensé que era demasiado obvia...  
  
- Te amo Jeanne...  
  
- Y yo a ti Lyserg...  
  
- ¿Bajemos?  
  
- ¿A desayunar?  
  
- ¿No tienes hambre?  
  
- Un poco...  
  
Los dos bajaron al comedor. Los demás ya estaban ahí.  
  
- ¿Y ustedes?  
  
- No los volví a ver desde que Fausto y Eliza comenzaron a besarse mientras Anna bailaba salsa.  
  
- Por cierto, bailas muy bien Anna. No sabía que supieras moverte de esa manera.  
  
- Gracias Len.  
  
- Bueno... ¿Pero dónde se metieron? - preguntó curioso Yoh.  
  
- Solo por ahí...  
  
- Bueno, con el permiso de todos, me duele la cabeza por el alcohol. Creo que me iré a recostar. - dijo Jeanne tras levantarse de la mesa. Luego se fue.  
  
- Dinos la verdad - exclamó Horo-Horo interesado - Lyserg... ¿Qué hicieron anoche?  
  
- Realmente... No lo sé... Al parecer me acosté con ella, pero ninguno de nosotros lo recuerda.  
  
- ¿¡Perdiste la virginidad y no lo recuerdas!? - gritaron todos excepto Anna.  
  
- Estábamos borrachos, claro que no lo recuerdo. O sea, recuerdo imágenes vagas y ruidos extraños. También recuerdo haberle besado el cuello en varias ocasiones... pero nada más...  
  
- Que lástima.. - Yoh miró a Lyserg con cara de tristeza - Debe ser horrible no recordar esa noche...  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Pero, fue algo de la noche, ¿no? Digo, ¿se aman o fue el alcohol?  
  
- Un poco de ambas cosas...  
  
- ¿Te corresponde el sentimiento? - preguntó Manta.  
  
- Eso me dijo...  
  
- Chico tienes suerte - declaró Len.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que suerte? Dime que tú y Horo no hicieron nada anoche por favor...  
  
Ante el comentario ambos muchachos se sonrojaron.  
  
- Lo nuestro es noticia vieja Lyserg.  
  
- Todos lo saben.  
  
- Ahora esto es nuevo, así que no los dejaremos de molestar ni a ti ni a Jeanne hasta que otra cosa suceda...  
  
- Así somos nosotros.  
  
- Bueno, bueno. Pero ya, no quiero seguir hablando de anoche. Déjennos tranquilos.  
  
* * *  
  
Los días pasaban y Jeanne cada vez estaba peor. Vomitaba casi todos los días y no podía estar de pie mucho tiempo. Todos los pensionistas estaban preocupados por ella y Fausto no soportaba el hecho de que no le dejasen ver que le sucedía.  
  
Fue un día muy temprano por la mañana que Jeanne no soportó más y le pidió a Lyserg que la llevara al doctor. Él e Yoh la llevaron en el auto de Anna al hospital más cercano lo más rápido que pudieron. Le ayudaron a bajarse y la condujeron al interior del edificio. Una enfermera se les acercó, pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que Jeanne casi le vomitó encima. La llevaron a urgencias para ver que tanto era lo que tenía.  
  
Pasaron y pasaron las horas. Yoh y Lyserg esperaron y esperaron lo que pareció una eternidad. De pronto, una doctora le indicó al chico de verdes cabellos que se acercase. Este le obedeció.  
  
- Señor Diethel, bueno, tengo que informarle que su amiga está...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le sucedió a Jeanne?  
  
- Bueno, ella está embarazada señor.  
  
De pronto, todo se volvió negro para Lyserg. Ahí, en medio de la sala de espera, el muchacho cayó desmayado.  
  
Fin Primer Capítulo.  
  
N/A: HOLAAA!!! Bueno aquí les traigo un fic que da para más caps que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo!! ^^ bueno como ven Lyserg y Jeanne SI hicieron algo esa noche y ahora deberán pagar su juego... ¿Lyserg será papá? Bueno dejen reviews y diganme que tal porfis!!! ^^ es que me emocione mucho haciendolo!!! ^^ adiós y feliz año nuevo!! 


	2. Dos Noticias y Dos Trabajos

Mimi: weee... llegó el segundo capítulo de mi historia y a petición del público.. esta es la versión nueva y mejorada!! ***se escuchan aplausos*** Gracias! Gracias! ^.^ Bueno espero que esta vez SI les guste ^.^ ya que haré lo que me pidieron... we no adelanto nada más que aquí mi jefe me está retando...  
  
Jefe: ¬¬U! Mimi apurate con la historia!! Y deja de hablar tonterias!  
  
Mimi: ^^U bueno jefecito... ***al publico*** ^^ aki está la historia! Espero que les guste! Y dejen reviews ^^  
  
* * *  
  
Uno más Uno son Tres  
  
Segundo Capítulo: Dos Noticias y Dos Trabajos  
  
De pronto, todo se volvió negro para Lyserg. Ahí, en medio de la sala de espera, el muchacho cayó desmayado.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡Lyserg! ¡Lyserg! ¡Despierta! - Yoh exclamaba moviendo al chico de un lado a otro.  
  
- ¿Qué le sucedió? - preguntó Tamao mientras venía con un vaso de agua que Horo-Horo le había pedido.   
  
- Se desmayó cuando le informaron que... mejor que él les cuente cuando despierte. - sonrió Yoh viendo como el Ainu le tiraba el vaso con agua al chico inglés, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.   
  
- ¡¡¡JEANNE!!! - miró hacia todos lados - ¿¡Dónde está!?  
  
- Está en su cuarto, Lyserg. - dijo Manta.   
  
- ¿Qué le sucedió mi Lyserg? - preguntó Ryu preocupado.   
  
- ... debo ir a verla... - salió corriendo de la habitación ignorando la pregunta de Ryu.  
  
Llegó a la habitación de la Doncella Jeanne y entró suavemente. La muchacha de largos y grises cabellos estaba recostada sobre su cama leyendo una revista.   
  
- Veo que te informaron lo que sucedió...  
  
- ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado...?  
  
- El alcohol nos hizo excedernos...  
  
- Eso parece...  
  
- No me abandonarás, ¿Cierto?  
  
- Nunca... no estoy listo para esto, pero sé que junto a ti lograré prepararme para lo que viene...  
  
- Gracias Lyserg Diethel... - la doncella abrazó a su amado con lágrimas en los ojos.   
  
Lyserg se sorprendió. Hace tres años, cuando conoció a Jeanne como la Doncella de Hierro, no pensó que algún día tendría un hijo con ella... Y tampoco pensó que la chica que exterminaba los pecados de la gente junto a los Soldados X sería capaz de caer en la tentación del alcohol. Nunca creyó que la chica que era lo más cercano a Dios sería la madre de sus hijos... Y por accidente... Eso... No era como él lo esperaba. Él esperaba ser padre mucho mayor, planear cuando tener hijos. Ahora ese pequeño sueño se había frustrado, pero no permitiría que eso le afectara. Acompañaría a Jeanne en todo momento, incluso si eso traía como consecuencia el...  
  
- .... Matrimonio....  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Lyserg? - preguntó Jeanne.  
  
- Nada, nada... - sonrió este.  
  
* * *  
  
- Qué increible...  
  
- ¡¡Serás padre al igual que yo!!   
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!! - gritaron todos los presentes mirando al sonriente Yoh y luego pasando la mirada a la seria Anna.   
  
- ¿Cómo sucedió eso? - preguntó Tamao incrédula.  
  
- Pues... después del matrimonio...  
  
- ¡No cuente eso por favor Don Yoh! - se sonrojó la chica de cabellos rosados.  
  
- ¡Qué increíble! - declaró un triste Horo-Horo - ¡Yo nunca seré padre!  
  
Len lo miró con cara de "No es mi culpa...".  
  
* * *  
  
Era de madrugada. Todos dormían plácidamente en la pensión Asakura. La luz de la cocina se encendió de pronto, dejando ver a un joven soñoliento en el refrigerador.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?  
  
- Un antojo... de Anna...  
  
- ¿No tienes helado de frambueza con nueces?  
  
- ¿Eso te pidió Jeanne? - lloriqueó Yoh - A mi Anna me pidió salmón con salsa de chocolate..  
  
- ¿Pueden comer eso? - exclamó el sorprendido inglés.  
  
- Eso parece...  
  
- Que horrible debe ser estar embarazada...  
  
- Si comen esas porquerías... - investigó dentro del refrigerador una vez mas y suspiró - ¿Tienes dinero?   
  
- No me digas que.... ¡Demonios!  
  
Los dos casi dormidos chicos salieron de la pensión y se encaminaron a Tokio para ver si en alguna parte de aquella gran ciudad había alguna tienda abierta a esas horas. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que encontraron una de esas que están abiertas las veinticuatro horas del día. Lyserg fue y compró el helado, mientras que Yoh buscaba un salmón y la salsa de chocolate. Luego, se fueron del local y se dirigieron de vuelta a la pensión.   
  
- Así será durante estos nueve meses...  
  
- Que están recién empezando...  
  
- Nos tendremos que apoyar mutuamente...  
  
- Si queremos salir adelante...  
  
- Va a ser duro...  
  
- Muy duro...  
  
- Pero lo soportaremos...  
  
- Por las chi.... zzzzz...   
  
- ¿Yoh? - Lyserg se dio vuelta y vio a un dormido Yoh Asakura en el suelo.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡¡YOH!! - se escuchó la voz de Anna que lo llamaba desde el segundo piso de la pensión  
  
- ¡¡LYSERG!! - lo mismo sucedió con la voz de Jeanne.  
  
- Ay dios no de nuevo... - suspiró el inglés mientras descansaba en el comedor junto a los demás.  
  
- Es increíble, no los han dejado descansar en estas últimas dos semanas.  
  
- Solo pido un.... momento para... dormir... - Yoh posó su cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡YOH!!!! - la voz de Anna se escuchó más fuerte.  
  
- Ya.. voy... ya... voy...   
  
- ¿Tú no irás a ver que quiere Jeanne?  
  
- ¡No...! ¡Por favor...! ¡Descanso...! ¡Un tiempo fuera por favor...! - lloriqueó Lyserg.  
  
- Si así estás ahora, no quiero verte como padre.  
  
Eso hizo que algo despertara en el joven de cabellos verdes. Era la primera vez que se le ocurría pensar que lo que vendría después sería peor. No tenía un hogar para ofrecerle a Jeanne o a su hijo, no tenía dinero para mantenerlos. ¿Qué haría? Tendría que conseguirse un trabajo para ganar dinero y comprar un departamento. Y para eso solo tenía nueve meses.  
  
- Dios... estoy en un problema... - se tiró sobre la mesa casi llorando.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede ahora?  
  
- No tengo trabajo... No tengo casa... No tengo dinero... No tengo padres... No tengo nada...  
  
- Nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. - sonrió Horo-Horo.  
  
- Si mi Lyserg, estoy seguro que juntos te ayudaremos a salir de ese problemita.  
  
- ¡Todo sea por ese bebito que viene! - Tamao estaba sonriendo - Con mucho gusto joven Lyserg, me  
  
comprometo a ayudarle cuidándolo.  
  
- Gracias chicos...  
  
- Bueno, ahora anda a ver que quiere Jeanne, que tal vez sea importante.  
  
- ¡No por favor! ¡Déjenme dormir un rato!  
  
- Está bien, iré yo. - lo consoló Manta.  
  
Lyserg vio como Manta Oyamada subía por las escaleras, cada vez se hacía más borrozo, hasta que cayó completamente dormido.  
  
* * *  
  
Ya habían pasado cuatro meses de antojos, gritos y peleas. Era increíble lo sensibles que estaban Jeanne y Anna. Lloraban cada vez que Yoh o Lyserg decía que estaba cansado. Realmente los dos dieciséis añeros estaban agotados, no soportaban más. Aparte de eso, el joven de ojos verdes estaba trabajando en un bar para ganar dinero y así poder comprar un departamento para su amada doncella y el bebé que venía en camino.   
  
- ¿Todavía viven muchachos? - preguntó Ryu a los dos cansados muchachos.  
  
- Apenas...   
  
- Solo necesito un café...  
  
- ¿Hace cuanto que no duermen? - Len los miró y vio que tenían enormes ojeras.  
  
- Yo no duermo desde el lunes...  
  
- Que suerte tienes Lyserg, yo no duermo desde hace una semana.  
  
- ¿Cómo pueden soportar todo eso tienendo solo diecisés años?  
  
- ¿Tengo dieciséis?  
  
- Yo pensé que eramos mayores...  
  
- ¡Dios! ¡No quiero saber que será de mi a los veinte!  
  
- Y joven Lyserg, ¿cómo le ha ido en su trabajo en el bar?  
  
- Bien... bien... He ganado dinero suficiente como para pagar la mitad de un departamento...  
  
- ¿O sea que en cinco meses más tendrás dinero suficiente para poder comprarlo no?  
  
- Si mis cálculos son correctos, me alcanzaran el departamento, una cuna y una cama.  
  
- Eso no es mucho...  
  
- Pero es algo...  
  
- Puedes quedarte en la pensión mientras reunes el dinero suficiente para comprarte un departamento con las cosas que un departamento debe tener.   
  
- Gracias Yoh...- miró su reloj - Las siete y media... Debo irme, el bar abre a las ocho y no quiero llegar tarde.  
  
El chico salió de la casa y se fue caminando por las calles de la ciudad. En el camino se encontró con una tienda de ropa de bebés. Se detuvo frente a la vitrina y miró los productos. Algún día él compraría cosas ahí para su hijo. Algún día él sería uno de esos padres felices que llevaban a sus bebés al parque y jugaban con ellos. Sonrió ante la idea de tener que celebrar un cumpleaños con varios niñitos corriendo de un lado a otro.   
  
Siguió caminando y llegó a su trabajo. Sacó una pequeña llave dorada de su bolsillo y entró. Encendió las luces y esperó. Al rato después, el local ya estaba lleno. Le pedían copas en todas las mesas. Al parecer la gente celebraba algo. Pedían y pedían, los ingresos del bar subirían mucho esa noche, Lyserg lo tenía claro. Eso significaba que le pagarían más, y tendría más dinero para el departamento.   
  
- ¡Chico! - lo llamó un encapuchado.  
  
- Dígame, señor.  
  
- ¿Te gustaría ganar un dinerito extra?  
  
- Eeh... - los ojos de Lyserg se iluminaron ante la posibilidad de ganar dinero, pero algo era sospechoso, ¿quién le ofrecería dinero así no más? - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
  
- Solo te pido que extermines a un pecador...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Mira chico, si no me obedeces me veré forzado a matarte a ti y a él...  
  
El muchacho miró al encapuchado con cara de sorpresa. Estaba obligado a hacer lo que le pedía. ¿A quién tendría que matar?  
  
- Solo te pido que mates sutílmente a un señor llamado Ken Hikaido. Es el jefe de una mafia bastante poderosa. Si lo matas... te daré todo este dinero...- le mostró un cheque que hizo que el corazón del chico diera un vuelco. Era todo el dinero que necesitaba para el departamento y para comprar muebles.  
  
- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?  
  
- ¿Ves a ese tipo con un sombrero azul que está allá? Ese que está riendose junto a la dama de rojo. Bueno, pues es él. Mátalo y te daré el dinero. No lo hagas y morirás junto a él.   
  
Fin Segundo Capítulo.  
  
Mimi: ^O^ mejor?? les gusto más este segundo cap?? eso espero porque me costó mucho hacerlo... Pero bueno... ¿Qué hará Lyserg? ¿Tomará el trabajo? ¿no lo hará? Ustedes deciden!!! ^^ Dejen reviews y diganme ¬¬ o si no no lo sigo eh?? 


End file.
